1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a folding chair, and/or a stackable/storable folding chair system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding chair having a seat with a projecting alignment member, such that a number of folded chairs may be stacked adjacent one another with the projecting alignment member of the seat engaging or nesting with the support frame of an adjacent stacked chair for stability.
2. The Background Art
Folding chairs are often used in situations in which it is desirable or necessary to provide varying numbers and/or varying layouts of chairs, such as during conventions, seminars, conferences, etc. In addition, folding chairs are often used in multipurpose areas in which patron seating is required for some functions, but a large open space is required for other functions necessitating storage of the chairs. For example, some organizations have buildings with a multipurpose room which may be used for banquets, seminars, conventions, etc., with chairs set up, or for a dance, sporting event, etc., with the folding chairs removed.
It is desirable that the folding chairs be capable of being folded and stacked for storage so that the chairs take up less room when they are not required. It will be appreciated that some situations or events will require thousands of folding chairs, all of which may need to be folded and stored at any given period. Thus, the chairs must be folded and stored such that they have a high storage density to minimize the storage space required. It will be appreciated that any extra thickness of a chair when folded becomes significant when numerous folding chairs are involved. For example, with a thousand stacked folding chairs, a folding chair which saves one extra inch in the folded position results in over 80 linear feet of saved storage space.
One disadvantage with many prior art folding chairs is the bulk or thickness of the chair in the folded position. Many typical folding chairs still remain several inches thick in the folded position, and thus are less dense when stored. For example, many typical folding chairs have seats which fold adjacent to or abutting the legs, and/or have front and back legs which fold against one another, such that the thickness of the chairs in the folded position comprises the thickness of both the front and rear legs, and/or the thickness of the legs and the seat. Another disadvantage of many conventional folding chairs is that they fold awkwardly, with bulky folded configurations and/or various protruding members.
In addition, it is desirable that the folding chairs be easily storable or stackable, and be stable when stored/stacked. Many typical prior art folding chairs are stored merely by leaning one chair against a wall and subsequent chairs in a series against the first chair. It will be appreciated that a plurality of folding chairs stacked against a wall have a potential domino effect, with all of the chairs subject to being knocked over. Other prior art folding chairs have complicated and expensive hanging rack systems. For example, a wheeled cart might have a plurality of support arms from which a plurality of folding chairs are suspended. One disadvantage of these types of systems is that chairs on the end of the hangers tend to fall off the rack, and the wheeled racks are difficult to move and maneuver.
Some types of prior art folding chairs have back rest portions which protrude from the chair and into an adjacent folding chair. For example, a folding chair may have a back portion which curves outwardly to protrude from the frame of the chair, and into the frame of and adjacent folding chair. Although this relationship allows the chairs to be stored with greater density, the chairs tend to be unstable in a stored position. The broad rounded backs of the chairs act as ramps which fail to resist movement of an adjacent chair. In addition, the chairs are still relatively thick and bulky.
It also is desirable that the chairs be easy to set up and take down, or fold and unfold. It will be appreciated that there is considerable time involved in setting up and taking down thousands of chairs. One disadvantage of many prior art folding chairs is that they are difficult to both unfold and fold. For example, most folding chairs require the person to use both hands to fold and unfold the chair. One hand usually has to grasp the back of the chair while the other hand has to grab and pivot the seat in or out.
It also is desirable that the chairs be comfortable. Typical prior art folding chairs have rigid metal seats and seat backs which can be hard and uncomfortable. One disadvantage of many prior art folding chairs is that the chairs either fold well and are uncomfortable, or are comfortable but awkward in folding. Thus, there tends to be a trade off between comfort and foldability. Some chairs provide a cushion. But these chairs still utilize the rigid metal seat bottoms and seat backs, and the cushions tend to make the chairs even thicker when folded.
In addition, it is desirable that the chair provide proper support, or be ergonomically designed. One disadvantage of many prior art chairs is that the angle between the back rest and the seat is dictated by the folding mechanism of the chair. Thus, in an effort to create a folding chair, the proper ergonomic design of the back rest and seat is often compromised in order to obtain a chair that folds more easily.
Another disadvantage of many typical prior art folding chairs is that they have a relatively small back support which may not adequately support a user's back. The small back support is often a function of the folding configuration of the chair. Again, the back support is often compromised in order to obtain a chair that folds. For example, the seat may be configured to fold upwardly or towards the back support, so that a relatively large space must exist between the back support and the seat so that the seat may fold into that space. That space is usually located where a user requires back support.
It also is desirable that the folding chair be durable. It will be appreciated that the chair will be alternately stored and used, folded and unfolded, innumerable times. Similarly, it is desirable that the folding chair be strong. The chair must be able to support persons of various weight, often in potentially abusive conditions.
It also is desirable that the folding chair be safe. It will be appreciated that as the various parts of the chair fold, there is a potential for fingers and the like to become pinched within the folding mechanisms.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to develop a folding chair capable of folding for high density storage. It also would be advantageous to develop such a folding chair which is more stable and safe in the folded and stored position. It would further be advantageous to develop a folding chair which (i) may easily be folded and unfolded; (ii) is comfortable and safe; (iii) is durable, strong, and cost effective.